elderscrollsfandomcom_pl-20200229-history
From the Memory Stone of Makela Leki (Daggerfall)
From the Memory Stone of Makela Leki '''– książka występująca w The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall. Treść Oryginał= From The Memory Stone of Makela Leki '''by Makela Leki This is a faithful reproduction of the thoughts recorded in Makela Leki's memory stone, found in the Bankorai pass, in the year of reckoning 1E 973. Seven years before the fall of Orsinium due to the combined efforts of the armies of Daggerfall, Sentinel, and the Order of Diagna. Almost all of this is in the first person, as Makela was unfamiliar with the protocols and scholarly formalities of recording herself into a memory stone. None the less, her heroism and heroic deeds live on, her memories fresh in the stone for all to feel and hear. " . . . muuu uhh, I wonder if this will really work?" "The Mages guild took me for 25,000 gold crowns if it doesn't. Imagine? This stone will record my thoughts? What did they say? Just unwrap it from the silver foil and leather bag and as soon as it touches my flesh it will begin to record. "Ahhhh, the pain, I must block it out, no one would want to hold my stone and hear my thoughts if I let it record my pain. Thank the Ebonarm and the training I received in The Hall of the Virtues of War. I CAN block out this pain. Ummm just, ah, there, it's walled off. "Yes I can still see it there just beyond my consciousness lurking like a hungry wolf - a wolf that will soon consume me. I see also my inevitable death from these damned wounds. No potions left, the healing crystal and ring are used up, and me, with not even magic enough to light a candle. Oh but the gods did give me other gifts, the gift of sword singing, the thrill of battle, Frandar Hunding's Book of Circles, THE WAY OF THE SWORD. Ah but then that is my story, I get ahead of myself. I am Makela Leki a warrior, a sword-singer, a second level Ansei. In my cradle I could form the Shehai, the spirit sword - The mystical blade, mine formed of pure thought serpents intertwined with vines of roses to form the blade, as beautiful as ... Ah, but I'm about to tell you all about that, to tell you my story, a story of valiant battle, of my loves, of my wars, of. of betrayal and of this last glorious victory. To tell you of how I came to this distant lonely pass me and five companions, to fight these men and monsters to defeat the army that would fall on my people like cowards in the night, but again I get ahead of myself. I am a simple warrior. I grew up as a Maiden of the Spirit Blade. As early as I can remember I wanted to be a Singer, to feel the hunger of the blade in my hands, to feel it come alive and take my enemies. I am told our people were artisans and poets long ago in our desert homes. Here in new home now known as Hammerfell, many of us have returned to those ancient ways, but to me there is but ONE WAY. THE WAY of the SWORD. Ah this is hard to tell. I grew up in my noble family, the only one of three brothers and two sisters that felt the calling, the Song of the Sword. Father understood, for he too had felt the call. He had become a master, and Ansei long before settling down with in our estate to raise a family. At eleven, I entered the Hall of the Virtues of War and joined the Maidens of the Spirit Sword. In my band there were six of us. Daring Julia, solid Patia, big Kati, svelte Cegila, wise Zell, and me - all are gone now, save me, and soon I will join them. ... Join them in the halls of the unknown gods of war. We drank together, we fought, we wept, we grew in the way of the sword. We joined in our learnings in the Hall with our Brothers of the Blade. Learning from each other, we all sat at the feet of the Hall Master striving to learn the depths of the Shehai - making the spirit blade into a real weapon as Frandar Hunding had. Only a few have the purity of heart and virtue to be able to take the step and learn the mysteries of Ansei. Sword Sainthood. Somehow, of all the Brothers and the Maidens, I only possessed the unique qualities, the faint but strong enough flicker of magicka to call forth the Shehai. Many times I called it, seldom would it become substantial enough to be a weapon. To be a Ansei of the first level you just need to be able to call it, and that I could, so I became the first Ansei from our local hall in two generations. Oh I have so much to tell, so many memories, so many treasures to share with you, my unknown companion. How do I start? Umhhh, the pain is still out there lurking hungry, slowly consuming what's left of me. I guess I had better tell of the final battle, the one that has left me here, and then if I have the will left tell you of my life, of my love Raliph. OH what a lad he was. What times we shared ... Ebonarm ... Forgive me, my mind wanders ... Let me go to the Final Battle. Umm to start, in the middle humm. Yes. We Maidens grew, learned, mastered the Way, and upon completing the Walk-About. To you who are not Singers, this is a wilderness trek emulating the times of Frandar Hunding - where we each wander the country side righting wrongs, defeating monsters, performing quests in the name of virtue. Some of us in our Hall took years to finish. Always there is danger, we six Maidens each returned in our own good time, but many are they who do not live to return from the Walk About. We returned, each to our own lives, to meet in the hall once a week to tell our stories to the new Maidens and Brothers, and to perform as instructors in the Way of the sword. All was well till the night of the MidYear Festival. All our people were reveling and ... excuse ... enjoying the repast, but for we six Maidens. It happened that the festival day fell on our day of meeting in the hall, our day of prayer and fasting and honor to the Way of the Sword. As we met, late into the night, a knocking rang on our door. When I opened, it there was a guardian the Bankorai Pass in the Wrothgarian Mountains, wounded and near death ... He told us of betrayal from the north, an invasion sponsored by the Crystal Tower of High Rock, led by King Joile of Daggerfall -- our ally in the war with Orsinium! Quickly we used up a crystal of healing in restoring him to vitality. We sent him on to the king, while we six grabbed our weapons and armor of power, and as many potions, marks, and crystals and rings as we could carry. We flew to the pass hoping upon hope that we would not be too late. Our journey was not in vain, for we arrived just at the very point where the last three guardians were overwhelmed by the horde. Into the pass we ran forming the old battle line, six abreast. OH did we FIGHT. The Song of the Sword was a joyous noise slicing through the ranks of evil. We fought for hours. Julia was the first to fall, a cowardly poisoned dagger finding a rent in her armor. Then one by one all fell, save me. ... oh cruel Ebonarm ... Then my beloved sword, the sword of my father, the one with the serpent's crest, fashioned by the master sword smith Singer Tansal broke in my hands. All was lost, our six lives spent in vain. Now, many many of them would pour through the pass. I would be easy prey for them, like a newborn child. I wept in frustration. Then I remembered the hearth in our home - the book. Frandar Hunding's Book of Circles, the Way of Strategy. I reached for the Shehai the spirit sword, that which I could never reliably form when I needed it, and behold ... it was alive. Alive with fire. It formed in my hand. Ablaze with power --- OH I slew mightily, right and left, like a scythe through wheat. All the way to the Lord of the Tower I fought. With one blow I cut his magical armor asunder, one more took his head. But to do that deed cost me dearly, wounds by the dozen, for although I had magical armor, it was not formed of spirit like my blade, it was not as invincible as my blade or my own spirit, and I was sorely wounded. With the felling of King Joile, his army crumbled. They fled before my wrath. All ran back through the pass not even pausing to collect their dead and wounded. All who could stand ran for their lives, and I slew all I could reach, but my breath was coming short, and the pain ... Finally I rested, on this rock where you find me now. I don't know why I chanced to bring this stone along. I bought it on a whim really, with the loot from ... ah well I guess I need to really stop and tell my story in order. I feel able to go on to tell you more ... the eternal night is descending more slowly than I thought. Not just yet, am I ready to compose my death poem. A little sip of water and ... well I think I will go back and tell you of my life, maybe some details about the battle. And Oh yes. About Raliph and our children, humm where will I start. ... oh ... rrr ... I am ... a simple warrior ... I grew up as a, a Maiden of the Spirit Blade ... As early ... as early as I can ... remember ... |-|Tłumaczenie (nieoficjalne)= Z Kamienia Pamięci Makela Leki autorstwa Makela Leki Jest to dokładna reprodukcja myśli zapisanych w kamieniu pamięci Makela Leki, znalezionym w dolinie Bankorai w roku, wedle szacowań, 1E 973. Siedem lat przed upadkiem Orsinium za sprawą połączonych wysiłków armii Daggerfall, Sentinel i Zakonu Diagny. Prawie wszystko jest w pierwszej osobie, gdyż Makela była niezaznajomiona z protokołami i formalnościami zapisu swej osobowości na kamieniu pamięci. Pomimo wszystko jej bohaterstwo i heroiczne zasługi wciąż żyją, jej stale świeże wspomnienia dla wszystkich do wysłuchania i przeżycia. „ . . . muuu uhh, ciekawe czy to naprawdę działa?” „W Gildii Magów założyli się ze mną o 25 000 złotych koron, jeśli tak nie jest. Wyobrażasz sobie? Ten kamień zapisze moje wspomnienia? Co oni tam mówili? Po prostu odpakuj go ze srebrnej folii i skórzanej torebki, i jak tylko dotknie on mojego ciała, to zacznie nagrywać.” „Achhhh, ten ból, muszę się od niego odseparować, nikt nie chciałby trzymać mego kamienia i słyszeć mych myśli, jeśli pozwolę zarejestrować mój ból. Dziękować Ebonarmowi i treningowi, jaki otrzymałam w Hali Cnót Wojny. POTRAFIĘ zablokować ból. Ummm tylko, ach, w porządku, odgrodziłam go.” „Tak, wciąż widzę go zaraz poza mą świadomością, czyhającego jak głodny wilk — wilk, który mnie pożre. Widzę tam również moją zbliżającą się śmierć od tych cholernych ran. Żadnej uzdrawiającej mikstury, kryształ leczniczy i pierścień są całkowicie zużyte, a ja sama bez wystarczającej ilości magii pozwalającej zapalić choć świeczkę. O tak, ale bogowie dali mi inne dary, dar pieśni miecza, dreszcz bitwy, Księgę Kręgów Frandara Hundinga, ŚCIEŻKĘ MIECZA. No ale cóż to jest moja historia, a ja wyprzedzam bieg zdarzeń.” „Jestem Makela Leki, wojowniczka, pieśniarz miecza, Ansei drugiego szczebla. W mym uścisku potrafię uformować Shehai, miecz duszy — Mistyczne ostrze, moje jest uformowane z czystych węży myśli, powiązanych z pnączami róż, by utworzyć ostrze tak piękne, jak…” „No, ale to opowiem później, by opowiedzieć wam mą historię, historię odważnej bitwy, moich miłościach, mych wojnach, o zdradzie i o tym ostatnim sławetnym zwycięstwie. By powiedzieć wam, jak ja dotarłam do tego samotnego końca, ja i moja piątka towarzyszek, do walki z tymi ludźmi i potworami, by pokonać armię, która napadłaby moich ludzi z zasadzki jak tchórze w nocy, ale znów wyprzedzam bieg wydarzeń.” „Jestem zwykłą wojowniczką. Wyrosłam na Pannę Duchowego Ostrza. Jak sięgam pamięcią, zawsze chciałam być Pieśniarką, czuć głód ostrza w mych dłoniach, czuć go ożywającego odbierając życie mym wrogom. Powiedziano mi, że nasz lud był sztukmistrzami i poetami dawno temu w naszych pustynnych domach. Tutaj jest nowy dom znany jako Hammerfell, wielu z nas wróciło do tych pradawnych ścieżek, ale dla mnie istnieje JEDNA DROGA. DROGA MIECZA.” „Ach, jak trudno o tym mówić. Dorastałam w szlacheckiej rodzinie, jako jedyna spośród trzech braci i dwóch sióstr, która poczuła zew, Pieśń Miecza. Ojciec rozumiał, gdyż i on czuł zew. Stał się on zarówno mistrzem, jak i Ansei na długo przed osiedleniem się na naszej posiadłości, by założyć rodzinę. Mając jedenaście lat, wstąpiłam do Hali Cnót Wojny i dołączyłam do zastępów Panien Duchowego Miecza. W mojej bandzie była nas szóstka. Odważna Julia, solidna Patia, wielka Kati, smukła Cegila, mądra Zell, oraz ja — wszystkie już odeszły, poza mną samą, ale już niedługo do nich dołączę. …Dołączę do nich w halach nieznanych bogów wojny.” „Razem piłyśmy, walczyłyśmy, płakałyśmy, dorastałyśmy w drodze miecza. Dołączyłyśmy w naszych naukach z naszymi Braćmi od Ostrza. Uczyliśmy się of siebie nawzajem, wszyscy siadaliśmy u stóp Mistrza Hali, pragnąc zgłębić tajemnicę Shehai — utworzenia duchowego ostrza w prawdziwy oręż, taki którym władał sam Frandar Hunding. Tylko paru posiadało czystość serca i cnotliwość pozwalające na poznanie tajemnic Ansei. Świętości Miecza.” „Jakoś, spośród wszystkich Braci i Panien, tylko ja posiadałam te wyjątkowe cechy, nikłą, ale wystarczająco silną więź z magią, bym mogła przyzwać Shehai. Wiele razy je przyzwałam, jednak rzadko można by je nazwać wystarczająco potężnym, by mogło posłużyć jako broń. By być Ansei pierwszego szczebla, trzeba tylko być w stanie je wezwać, i to ja potrafiłam, więc zostałam pierwszą Ansei z naszej lokalnej hali od dwóch pokoleń.” „Ach, mam tyle do opowiedzenia, tak wiele wspomnień, tak wiele skarbów do podzielenia się z tobą, mój nieznany przyjacielu. Od czego tu zacząć?” „Umhhh, ból wciąż tam jest, głodny, powoli pożerający, co ze mnie pozostało. Chyba będzie lepiej, jak opowiem o ostatniej walce, tej, która pozostawiła mnie w tej sytuacji, a wtedy gdy będę miała jeszcze siły, opowiem ci o moim życiu, o mojej miłości Raliphie. Ach, co to był za chłopak. Jakie chwile razem przeżyliśmy… Ebonarm… Wybacz mi, moje myśli odpływają… Pozwól, że ci opowiem o ostatniej z bitw.” „Umm, zaczynać w połowie, humm, a tak. My Panny rosłyśmy, uczyłyśmy się, doskonaliłyśmy drogę, oraz dokończyłyśmy Koło-Chód. Dla tych, którzy nie są Pieśniarzami, jest to wyprawa w dzicz, odźwierciedlająca czasy Frandara Hundinga — w której każdy z nas przemierza kraj, wymierzając sprawiedliwość, zabijając potwory i wypełniając heroiczne czyny w imię cnoty. Niektórym z nas w naszej Hali zabierało lata ukończenie tego wyzwania. Zawsze gdzieś czyha niebezpieczeństwo, a nasza szóstka Panien wróciła każda w swoim czasie, ale wielu było takich, co nie dożyło powrotu z Koło-Chodu.” „My wróciłyśmy, każda do swego życia, by zbierać się każdego tygodnia, opowiadając swoje historie nowym Pannom i Braciom, oraz by służyć jako nauczyciele na Drodze miecza. Wszystko było dobrze aż do nocy Półrocznego Festiwalu.” „Wszyscy nasi rodacy świętowali oraz… przepraszam… cieszyli się z poczęstunku, ale oprócz nas, sześciu Panien. Zdarzyło się bowiem, iż festiwal wypadł w dzień naszego zebrania w hali, nasz dzień modlitw, postu i honorowania Drogi Miecza.” „Nasze spotkanie, późno w nocy, zostało przerwane stukającym dźwiękiem dobiegającym od drzwi. Kiedy je otwarłam, za nimi znajdował się strażnik z przełęczy Bankorai z Wrothgarskich gór, ranny i bliski śmierci… Opowiedział on nam o zdradzie z północy, inwazji finansowanej przez Kryształową Wieżę z Wysokiej Skały, prowadzoną przez Króla Joile z Daggerfall — naszego sprzymierzeńca w wojnie z Orsinium!” „Pośpiesznie zużyłyśmy kryształ leczniczy, wracając gońca do pełni sił. Wyprawiłyśmy go do króla, podczas gdy my sześć powzięłyśmy broń i odziałyśmy się w pancerz mocy, oraz tak wiele mikstur, naznaczonych zwojów oraz kryształów i pierścieni, jak tylko zdołałyśmy unieść.” „Uleciałyśmy do przełęczy wzywać nadzieje za nadziejami, iż nie będziemy spóźnione. Nasza eskapada nie była na próżno, gdyż przybyłyśmy na miejsce, gdy ostatni trzej strażnicy byli zalani przez hordę. Do przełęczy wbiegłyśmy, formując starą linię walki, szóstka ramię w ramię.” „OCH, jakże my WALCZYŁYŚMY.” „Pieśń Miecza była radosnym hałasem tnącym przez flanki zła. Walczyłyśmy godzinami. Julia była pierwszą która padła, tchórzliwy zatruty sztylet znajdujący otwarcie w jej zbroi. Wtedy jedna za drugą wszystkie padły, wyjąwszy mnie.” „… och, okrutny Ebonarmie… Wtedy mój ukochany miecz, miecz mojego ojca, ten z wężowym godłem, zrobiony przez mistrza miecznictwa Pieśniarza Tansala, pękł w mych dłoniach. Wszystko stracone, nasze sześć żyć w próżnicę. Teraz wiele, wiele z nich mogło przeć przez przełęcz. Byłabym dla nich łatwą ofiarą jak nowonarodzone dziecko. Zapłakałam we frustracji.” „Wtedy przypomniałam sobie ciepło mego domu — książkę. Spisaną przez Frandara Hundinga Księgę Kręgów, Drogę Strategii. Sięgnęłam po Shehai miecz ducha, tego, którego nie potrafiłam ja nigdy użyć jako broni, a oto… był on żywy. Żywy ogniem. Uformował się w mej ręce. Płonący mocą --- OCH rżnęłam nim potężnie, z prawej do lewej, jak kosa zboże. Całą drogę aż do Władcy Wieży cięłam ludzi. Jednym uderzeniem rozcięłam jego magiczną zbroję na poły, jeden więcej pozbawił go głowy.” „Jednak czyn tej zasługi kosztował mnie wielce, ran ponad setka, gdyż nawet nosiłam magiczną zbroję, nie była ona utkana z mej duszy jak me ostrze, nie była niezniszczalna jak mój miecz czy duch, byłam więc w poważnym stanie.” „Myśląc o Królu Joilu, jego armii strzaskanej. Uciekli przed mym gniewem. Wszyscy wybiegli na powrót przez przełęcz, nie zatrzymując się nawet, by zebrać rannych i zabitych. Każdy, kto mógł ustać, biegł, ratując życie, a ja zarżnęłam każdego, kogo sięgłam, ale mój oddech ustawał oraz ból…” „W końcu spoczęłam na tej skale, skąd mnie teraz słuchasz. Nie wiem nawet, po co myślałam nieść ten kamień ze sobą. Kupiłam go właściwie pod wpływem impulsu, z łupem z… no cóż, chyba powinnam przestać i opowiedzieć moją historię po kolei.” „Nie, jeszcze chwilkę, czy jestem gotowa skomponować mój wiersz śmierci. Mały łyk wody i… a więc myślę, że wrócę i opowiem ci o swoim życiu, może parę szczegółów o bitwie. A i no tak. O Raliphie, naszych dzieciach, humm, gdzie powinnam zacząć.” „... oh ... rrr ...” „Jestem… zwykłą wojowniczką… Wyrosłam na, na Pannę Duchowego Ostrza… Jak… jak sięgam… pamięcią…” en:From the Memory Stone of Makela Leki fr:La Pierre-Mémoire ru:Камень памяти Макелы Леки Kategoria:Daggerfall: Książki